


Âme Noire

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asgore a essayé mais a échoué, Death, Drama, Gen, Les fautes de Asgore, Les âmes souffrent, Reaper donne une leçon, Reaper est neutre, Reaper se fiche de l'histoire il fait juste son job, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Cette fois, ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. Asgore sentait plus que jamais le poids de ses pêchés sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais imagine ça, prévu ça ou penser que ça pouvait se produire. Et maintenant il se trouvait face à sa faute, sans possibilité de la corriger.Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entende aussi un appel.





	Âme Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale appartient à Toby Fox  
> Reaper appartient à renrink

Asgore abaissa son arme. "Pardonne moi." chuchota-t-il, ses doigts tremblant encore sur son trident, son âme tremblante dans sa poitrine. "C'était impossible pour moi de faire autrement."

Il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement mais il n'avait  ** _plus_**  le choix. il portait tous les espoirs de son peuple et ne pouvait pas leurs tourner le dos si près du but. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter leurs espoirs maintenant. Pour faire marche arrière, il aurait du le faire bien avant. Avant que tant d'espoirs reposent sur ses épaules.  _Pas à une âme de leur libération._ _C'était la sixième. Plus qu'une âme._ _Une seule âme et ils seraient libres._ Il ne pouvait pas, **n'avait pas le droit** , de tout arrêter maintenant, pas après avoir perdu Toriel, pas après avoir vu son peuple retrouver l'espérance...Il ne pouvait plus reculer, ses sentiments personnels ne comptaient pas.

_Il avait fait un choix._

_Il devait s'y tenir._

_Pour son peuple, la seule chose qui lui restait._

L'enfant avait tenté de lui parler. Il était  _ **si**  _jeune - _plus jeune que Chara, souffla une voix dans sa tête_ -. Un petit enfant qui n'avait causé aucun problème dans l'underground. Il n'aurait même pas été vu sans les caméras d'Alphys. _Pour un peu, l'enfant aurait peut-être pu se faufiler et le surprendre?_  Vêtu d'un simple tablier et d'une poêle. Un visage, aux joues rondes et pâles, encadrées de cheveux noirs et bouclés au milieu duquel brillait deux yeux d"un bleu limpide, brillant d'une lueur innocente.

_"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça monsieur..."_

_"Vous avez l'air triste."_

_"Ne faîtes pas ça, c'est mal!"_

Il n'avait gagné aucun point d'exp. Bien entendu il avait frappé quelques monstres pour se défendre mais n'avait tué personne. Il avait apparemment fait attention. Ça ou alors son attaque était terriblement faible.

_Un innocent._

Qui avait réussit à passer Snowdin sans être vu par Papyrus ou par _**Sans**_ , ce qui tenait du _**miracle,**_  et Waterfall sans être repéré par Undyne, ce qui constituait en soit un second exploit. Quand il lui avait demandé comment il avait fait, sur le ton de la conversation ( _afin de savoir comment prévenir la prochaine fois_ ), le petit avait répondu que des enfants monstres (ses "amis") l'avaient aidé.

_Evidemment_ _Des enfants ne l'avait pas jugé._ _Et si il n'avait pas dit qu'il était un humain._ _Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir._ _Ou leurs avait-il dit et ils ne s'en étaient pas souciés?_

Une pensée le traversa. Combien de monstres le soutiendraient si ils savaient que les seuls humains à tomber étaient des enfants, sachant à quels points les petits étaient précieux pour eux? Surtout depuis quelques temps. Il ne devait jamais le dire. C'était lâche mais l'ignorance valait mieux par moment.  _Alphys le savait certainement.._.elle les observait à travers ses caméras.  _Mais elle ne disait rien..._ Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Toriel. C'était surement elle qui avait donné le tablier à ce garçon.  _Peut-être la casserole venait-elle de sa cuisine_?

"Je suis vraiment navré."

Asgore tendit la main vers la petite âme verte. Une si petite âme, déjà si pleine de cette émotion synonyme de compassion.

 **La gentillesse.** C'était la principale qualité de cet enfant qui avait traversé l'underground en évitant les monstres les plus dangereux, jouant avec les jeunes qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la ville.  _Savaient-ils?_ _Ou les avait-il manipulé?_

Il chassa ses pensées. Quelle importance à présent? "Ton sacrifice ne sera pas oublié." Un tremblement le parcourut. "Ton âme nous permettra d'être libres...un jour."  _Et de nous venger si les humains essaient de nous rejeter à nouveau..._ Au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent l'âme colorée, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, des étincelles d'une nuance plus foncée la parcourant. Le roi s'immobilisa, surpris . Puis avança la main mais l'âme remua à nouveau, sa couleur devenant plus sombre.

_**NON** _

_D'où venait cette voix? Elle ressemblait à celle de l'enfant mais plus sombre, comme venant d'outre-tombe._ Asgore regarda autour de lui. Rien. Il ne voyait rien ni personne.

 _C'était comme une voix de fantôme..._ réalisa-t-il, se souvenant des plaisanteries de Mettaton quand celui-ci n'avait pas encore son corps en métal.

_**Monstre!** _

...Sauf que ici, cela n'avait pas l'air d'une quelconque blague. L'âme restait prêt du corps de son propriétaire, des vagues de détresse s'accompagnant d'ondes de colère. Il n'avait  **jamais**  vu ça. Mais il n'avait pas une grande connaissance des âmes humaines. Les expériences de Alphys et de...son prédécesseur (quel était son nom déjà?) se basant plus sur la détermination d'autre chose. Et les âmes des monstres disparaissaient presque immédiatement, ne restant que quelques instants pour les plus puissants, comme lui.

_**Assassin.** _

Asgore s'immobilisa. Cette voix venait du petit cœur flottant. Mais c'était **impossible**. Les âmes ne parlaient pas, n'est-ce pas? Aucune de l'avait fait. Elles restaient immobiles, chacune dans son tube. Et il n'y avait jamais eu de précédent.

Il appuya sur un bouton pour appeler Alphys, ne sachant que faire. Il craignait que l'âme ne s'évapore, car elle ne resterait pas pour toujours, même si, comme toutes les âmes humaines, elle tiendrait un peu plus longtemps.

_**Je voulais juste me faire des amis.** _

_**Je voulais juste...revoir...** _

_**Je voulais rentrer...** _

Asgore, de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée que l'âme ne disparaissent voulut la saisir. "Pardon mon enfant. Je te promets que cela n'aura pas été vain" Mais au moment où il toucha l'âge, elle vira au noir. Une couleur qui rappelait l'obscurité des grottes dans les lieux les plus profonds, qui rappelait l'absence de soleil, qui rappelait...

_**JE VOUS HAIS.** _

La violence de ce sentiment -qu'un monstre, fait de compassion- ne pouvait ressentir, la brutale inversion de cette âme rejeta le roi sur ses fleurs.

"Majesté" Alphys se précipita dans la salle du trône. "Ho..mais que ce passe-t-il.

\- L'âme...elle a changé de couleur."

La scientifique regarda le petit cœur qui s'agitait en tout sens, déversant colère et détresse.

"Noir. La couleur de la haine." S'entendit-elle dire, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Asgore secoua la tête "Ce n'est pas possible..

\- Les humains peuvent ressentir toutes les émotions. "  _Ils ne sont pas fait de compassion comme nous._ Voyant l'enfant sans vie, elle aurait presque ri sinistrement de sa pensée (à laquelle elle aurait toujours voulu croire) si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. "Elle sortit un tube de sa blouse. "Je vais tenter de la capturer."

* * *

 

Les jours avaient passé et l'âme restait noire, parcourut d'étranges éclairs tout aussi sombres. Elle se cognait contre les parois de verre de sa prison. Totalement isolée dans sa cage, on ne percevait plus ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être absorbée" admit Alphys, nettoyant ses lunettes. "Je crois que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'absorber une âme dominée par une émotion aussi négative.

\- Peut-être un autre monstre que moi?"Proposa Asgore, mal à l'aise. "Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je pense que ça ne changera rien." répliqua la petite lézarde jaune, sa queue s'agitant nerveusement. "Cette âme est consumée par la rage et la haine...par l'injustice qui lui a été faite.

\- Peut-être que dans quelques années...

\- ...Peut-être." Elle laissa passer un silence "Mais si vous l'adsorbez ainsi, ce sentiment d'une extrême négativité détruira votre âme"

Asgore sentit son âme devenir plus lourde.  _Avait-il fait ça pour rien?_ _Avait-il tout gâché?_ _Avait-il ruiné leurs chances? Devaient-il attendre encore un autre enfant dans ce cas? Comme si il n'en avait toujours que cinq?_

* * *

 

La petite âme était sombre. La petite âme était toujours d'une couleur encre. La petite âme pulsait toujours de haine, de colère, de rage. La petite âme avait pourtant cessé de se cogner contre les parois de verre de sa cage.

Elle restait immobile. Ressentant toujours les mêmes sentiments;  _Douleur._ _Peine._ _Incompréhension._ _Injustice._ _Colère._ _Haine._

Parfois Asgore venait et tâchait de lui parler, de lui expliquer, de s'excuser, de dire pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait besoin d'âme. Il tentait de le convaincre d'aider les monstres. De lui expliquer encore et encore. De lui parler. De lui raconter leur histoire, l'histoire de son peuple.

Mais le petit cœur se jetait contre les murs de verre. Irradiant de rage.  _Envers ce monstre qui avait volé sa vie._ _Envers ce monstre qui avait dérobé son avenir._ _Envers ce monstre envers qui il avait pourtant éprouvé de la pitié un jour. Quand il était vivant. Avant d'être cruellement tué. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal._ _Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui._

Alphys, la scientifique, venait aussi. Elle lui parlait, de tout et de rien, comme pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Mais elle emmenait les autres âmes, qui se pressaient contre leur paroi de verre, tentant de s'éloigner d'elle. L'âme se jetait rageusement contre le verre, comme pour l'attaquer. Bientôt, elle abandonna, comme le tueur. Et on le laissa seul. A l'écart des autres âmes. Assez loin d'elles pour ne pas les contaminer. Assez loin de ne pas qu'elle puisse les influencer.  Le petit cœur ne se calmait pas. Sa rage n'était étouffé que par sa prison. Et ça aurait pu durer. Durer longtemps. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du prochain humain.

 _Mais quelque chose de produisit..._ Un jour. A moins que ça ne soit une nuit...  _Difficile à dire sous terre._

...tout était calme et silencieux. Les lumières de la salle où étaient emprisonnées les âmes, salle aux murs dorés, salle avec un tapis de fleurs jaunes, étaient éteinte. Une obscurité régnait. La petit cœur s'était laissé tombé sur le "sol" de sa cage, comme en plein abandon. Noyé dans un mélange de colère, de chagrin, de désespoir.

Allait-il souffrir pour l'éternité? Allait-il juste continuer à exister pour être utilisé? Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait quitter ce monde. Il voulait se reposer. "A l'aide" aurait-il crier si il avait pu. "N'importe qui..." aurait-il pleurer si il en avait été capable. 

_Cette fois, quelqu'un l'entendit._ _Cette fois, quelqu'un vint en réponse à cet appel._

_Et l'air sembla vibrer. Et l'air sembla tourbillonner._

L'âme se redressa, remontant d'un coup au milieu du tube transparent. Sur la défensive, prête à rejeter cette nouvelle tentative (possible?) de la calmer. _Jamais elle n'aiderait ces tueurs! Jamais!_

Un cercle noir se dessina, comme un portail dans un film de science-fiction. Et quelque chose en sortit. Un squelette. Enveloppé d'une cape noir, tenant une grande faux. Ce que les humains appelaient la faucheuse dans leur folklore. L'âme se figea. Un étrange espoir se mit à battre en elle.

"Bien bien bien...L'appel venait de là?" Des pupilles sans âge, au cœur d'orbites sombres, se fixèrent sur le petit cœur. Un humain normal aurait hurlé de peur. Mais pas les êtres emprisonnés dans les cages de verre. Instinctivement, ils savaient qui était là. Qui avait répondu à leur chagrin. A leur désespoir. A leur appel. Et priaient pour que cet être les emmènent loin de leur tueur et de la scientifique.

L'âme, envers tous les autres monstres, avaient manifesté colère et rage, haine et rejet mais celui-là était différent, celui-là avait un regard calme et un sourire compatissant. Il fit un pas et les fleurs, sur lesquelles il marcha, moururent dans son sillage. Faisant comme une traînée sombre derrière lui. "Je me disais bien que je sentais quelque chose de pas normal." Il eut un sourire lointain. "Hey, je déteste bosser hors de mes heures de boulot tu sais gamin? T'as de la chance, j'avais pas de rendez-vous ce soir ~" Il gloussa "Bon je serais venu quand même vu la force de ton appel mais bon..."

L'âme se bougea pas.

"T'as l'air de te consumer de colère." Il tendit la main, et d'une pichenette, le verre se craquela et tomba sans bruit et en morceaux au sol. L'âme, libre, se sentit attirée comme par un aimant au creux de la main du squelette. "Ne t'en fais pas. je ne suis pas ton ennemi." Sa voix était douce mais en même temps teinté de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. "Tu a compris qui je suis hein?" Silence. Il jaugea la couleur si noire, et l'aura de l'âme qu'il était venu chercher. "Pauvre petit être" La colère commença à se dissiper, l'âme devenant plus verte foncée que noire.

_Douleur._ _Injustice._ _Désespoir._

"Ton âme est vraiment endommagée. Je ne sais pas ce que cet Asgore t'a fait mais tu semble au bord du gouffre. A la limite de te casser. Je suis arrivé à temps." L'âme ne bougea pas. "Tu allais te briser. Si je n'étais pas venu, sentant ton appel...tu serais mort pour la seconde fois. Et cette fois aurait été pire. Tu aurais sombré dans l'oubli, dans le néant et même moi je n'aurais pas pu te sauver." L'âme sembla se blottir contre les phalanges du faucheur. "Je m'appelle Reaper. Je suis un..dieu de la mort." Son regard sembla s'adoucir "Comme celui que les humains appelaient Hadès si tu veux un exemple. S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas Satan, ça me tuerait ma journée"

Il gloussa encore une fois. "Ton âme est dans un état lamentable. Je vais t'emmener avec moi, dans mon univers. Là bas, mon frère t'aidera à reprendre ta couleur normal et on t'enverra dans le couloir des réincarnations. Ça te va?" L'âme sembla briller légèrement. "Hey je prends ça pour un oui." Il se stoppa. Fronça ses sourcils non-existants. Comme si il se souvenait de quelque chose. "Et je vais prendre les autres aussi. Pour ce qu'on t'a fait, ils ne méritent pas les autres. Aussi vu que ce qu'on LEURS a fait." Il leva sa faux et lui fit faire un arc de cercle. Les tubes de verres se fracassèrent, et pas en silence cette fois. Un geste des doigts et les petites âmes cyan, violette, orange, jaune et bleu volèrent vers la faucheuse pour rejoindre la noire qu'elles entourèrent comme pour lui faire un câlin. "Allez on y va! Vous êtes chez Reaper Express ~ Le terminus est Papyrus Station ~" Il gloussa.

* * *

 

Et la porte s"ouvrit. Comme si quelqu'un s'était précipité _. Vu le fracas de verre, c'était compréhensible?_ Il regarda par dessus son épaule, croisa le regard d'Asgore et d'Alphys. "Désolé, j'emmène les gamins avec moi pour un trip dans l'au-delà. Vous ne les méritez pas. Réfléchissez à vos actions maintenant que vous n'avez plus rien.

\- Sans?" Le roi tendit la main "Attends! Que vas-tu faire de ces âmes? Reposes les tout de...

\- Nope.

\- Quoi?" Asgore était abasourdi, reprenant son autorité petit à petit "Sans!"

Mais Reaper l'ignora.

Un geste de la faux et il disparut, retournant dans son monde.

Que le Sans de ce monde se débrouille, lui avait plus urgent, il devait prendre soin de la petite âme brisée et sombre dans sa main.

* * *

 

**Fin**

 

 


End file.
